wikientenhausenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Comics-Geschichte
ein Versuch Comicgeschichte nach Sackmann (Quelle Sackmann bei WP, dort alle Informationen zur Lizenz und den Beteiligten in der / am Versionshistory a.a.O.) Entstanden als unveröffentlichter Teil für das Brockhaus Lexikon, der der Comicgeschichte gewidmet sein sollte. Kopie/Zitat: Kurz nachdem ich (der dortige Autor) mir die ganze Arbeit gemacht habe (zum Glück wurde ganz gut bezahlt), wurde der Brockhaus eingestellt. Also ist das, was jetzt kommt, eine Premiere. Geschrieben vor dem Zeitalter der "Graphic Novel" (2007) - daran kann man schon sehen, wie fließend die Beschreibung der Comicgeschichte ist. Heute würde ich manches anders formulieren. Es fehlt alles, was ich und andere in den letzten sechs Jahren an Erfahrungen dazugewonnen haben, und das ist eine Menge. GESCHICHTE Nur die eingangs genannte, auf Scott McClouds Standardwerk »Understanding Comics« (1993; deutsch »Comics richtig lesen«, 1994) basierende Definition – ein Comic ist eine Erzählung in wenigstens zwei stehenden Bildern – schließt alle Entwicklungsstufen und Erscheinungsformen ein. Die früheste bekannte Bild-Erzählung in diesem Sinne ist die Szene vom Wägen des Herzens im Papyrus des Hunefer (13. Jh. v. Chr.). Schon hier werden Bild und (Dialog-)Text zu einer Einheit verbunden. Einer linearen Geschichtsschreibung des Comic steht entgegen, dass im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ein Großteil des Materials verlorengegangen ist. Aus der Zeit vor 1840 sind nur wenige Beispiele überliefert; dass sich der Comic im 19. Jahrhundert entwickeln konnte, verdankte er auch der Erfindung neuer Techniken (Holzstich und Lithographie zur Bildwiedergabe und Schnellpresse zur Massenvervielfältigung). In der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts erfuhr die Bild-Erzählung Aufmerksamkeit durch den Genfer Rodolphe Töpffer und seine »Histoires en Estampes« (deutsch »Komische Bilderromane«), abgeschlossene, als Buch veröffentlichte Geschichten mit Verzahnung von Bild und Text (entstanden ab 1827, veröffentlicht ab 1833). Das Plagiieren dieser Werke durch den Franzosen Cham war bereits Ausdruck einer zeitgenössischen Mode (Jabota, 1839). In Form von Fortsetzungen fand die nun populäre Form Eingang in die satirisch-humoristische Presse, und zwar sowohl in Frankreich (»Le Charivari« u. a.) als auch in Deutschland (»Fliegende Blätter« u. a.). Diese Bild-Erzählungen richteten sich – wie ihr Trägermedium – an ein Publikum von erwachsenen Lesern. Neben den Fortsetzungscomic (in Deutschland etwa Franz Graf Pocci: »Der Staatshämorrhoidarius«, 1845ff.; Carl Reinhardt: Meister Lapp und sein Lehrjunge Pips«, 1848ff.) trat eine Kurzform, die eine witzige Handlung in wenigen Szenen vorführte (später bezeichnet als Gagstrip). Führende Vertreter in den deutschen Witzblättern waren u. a. Adolf Oberländer, Lothar Meggendorfer und Johann Bahr. Comics für Kinder gab es zunächst nur auf Bilderbögen aus Epinal oder Neuruppin (Gustav Kühn: Märchenthemen ab 1835). Die Entdeckung des Kindes als Zielgruppe der Verleger geht einher mit dem Aufstieg des Bürgertums, der Einführung der Schulpflicht und wachsender Alphabetisierung. Reihen wie die »Münchener Bilderbogen« (ab 1848) richteten sich bereits an an kindliches, bürgerliches Publikum; einzelne Comic-Folgen wurden später in Form von Bilderbüchern in den Handel gebracht. Auch Wilhelm Buschs »Max und Moritz« (1865) war wohl nicht als Kinderbuch konzipiert. Der künstlerisch geniale Busch, oft fälschlicherweise als Vater des Comic apostrophiert, veröffentlichte seine erste Bildergeschichte 1859 in den »Münchener Bilderbogen« (»Die kleinen Honigdiebe«). Dabei baute er auf den Erfahrungen seiner Vorgänger auf. Obgleich Busch bereits 1884 mit »Maler Klecksel« das Zeichnen von Comics beendete, war sein Einfluss auf die weitere Entwicklung immens. Die Bilderbögen (von denen nur ein geringer Prozentsatz Comics enthielt) hatten ihren Höhepunkt in den 1870er Jahren. Sie etablierten die Form der Einseiten-Bildergeschichte (später Onepager genannt). Auch die zur Witzblattpresse mutierten satirischen Zeitschriften übernahmen diese Form, favorisierten allerdings den kurzen Gagstrip und ritten hier das Genrethema des übertölpelten Dummkopfs zu Tode (z. B. durch Karl Pommerhanz). Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts kamen in den USA clevere Verleger auf die Idee, einige Seiten umfassende Witzblätter mit Bild und Text den Sonntagsausgaben der Zeitungen beizulegen (Comic Supplements). Als der Leser die Bildergeschichten favorisierte, verschwanden die Textbeiträge – das Comic Supplement wurde zu einer Comicbeilage nach heutigem Sprachgebrauch. Humoristische Beilagen gab es übrigens auch in Deutschland (»Lustiges Blatt«, »Eulenspiegel« etc.). Einige davon wurden von der Redaktion des bedeutendsten Witzblatts vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg, der Berliner Lustigen Blätter, betreut. Neben dem »Simplicissimus« (Karl Arnold, Olaf Gulbransson) brachten die »Lustigen Blätter« (Walter Trier, Georg Mühlen-Schulte) die bedeutendsten Bildergeschichten der Kaiserzeit hervor – humoristische, oft aber auch politische Comics, die sich an Erwachsene richteten. Die entscheidenden Impulse für die Entwicklung des Comic kamen nach 1900 aus den USA. Hier verwandten die Zeichner bald ausschließlich Sprechblasencomics. Die Popularität der Form und der Konkurrenzdruck führten zu einer enormen künstlerischen Vielfalt, mit großer Bandbreite von eher traditionellen Beispielen (Rudolph Dirks: »The Katzenjammer Kids« 1897ff., Frederic B. Opper: »Happy Hooligan« 1900ff.) bis hin zu sehr subtilen Erzähl- und Gestaltungsweisen (Winsor McCay: »Little Nemo in Slumberland« 1905ff., Lyonel Feininger: »The Kin-der-Kids« 1906; George Herriman: »Krazy Kat« 1913ff.). Nach den Onepagern der Wochenendbeilagen übernahmen die unter der Woche erscheinenden Blätter ab 1903 den kurzen Gagstrip, zwar in sich abschlossen, aber anders als in der europäischen und amerikanischen Witzblattpresse unter Verwendung von stehenden Figuren, wie es sich bereits auf den Sunday Pages als Mittel der Leserbindung bewährt hatte. Häufig lief eine Serie wochentags als Daily Strip in Schwarzweiß und am Wochenende als Sunday Page in Farbe. Über Syndikate wurde ein Comic gleichzeitig an eine große Zahl von Zeitungen verkauft. Syndikalisierung und Seriencharakter waren die Basis für den Erfolg. Mit Felix (von Otto Messmer, 1923ff.) und Mickey Mouse (von Ub Iwerks u. a., 1930ff.) eroberten vermenschlichte Tiere aus der Zeichentrickproduktion die Comicwelt. 1934 folgten Al Taliaferro und 1942 Carl Barks mit den von ihnen gezeichneten Comics über den Entenhausener Duck-Clan. Während die amerikanischen Comics das humoristische Genre pflegten, sah man in Europa bereits vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg Bildergeschichten mit Abenteuercharakter. In den USA gilt derzeit »Wash Tubbs« von Roy Crane (1924ff.) als erster Abenteuercomic, nachdem sich das in älterer Literatur kolportierte Datum 1929, der Beginn von »Tarzan« (von Hal Foster; eigentlich 1928) und »Buck Rogers« (von Phil Nowlan und Dick Calkins), nicht halten ließ. Die 1930er Jahre brachten dem Comic die Loslösung vom Trägermedium Zeitung oder Zeitschrift. Waren zuvor schon Zeitungscomics in Buchform gesammelt worden, so wurde es jetzt üblich, Geschichten direkt für die rasch populär werdenden Comic Books (das sind Comic-Hefte) zu schreiben. Mit »Superman« (von Jerry Siegel und Joe Shuster) entstand hier 1938 das Genre der Superheldencomics, das den amerikanischen Comicmarkt bis heute dominiert. In Europa herrschte bis in die späten 1930er Jahre eine Abneigung gegen die als »amerikanisch« und damit kulturfremd empfundene Form des Sprechblasencomic. »Buschiaden«, d. h. textlastige Bildergeschichten in der Tradition von »Max und Moritz«, und textlose oder mit Versen untertextete Gagstrips waren in Deutschland bis 1945 die Regel, während in Österreich mit den Serien »Familie Riebeisl« (1923ff., von Fritz Gareis und Karl Theodor Zelger) und »Pechvogel Seicherl« (1930ff., von Ladislaus Kmoch) schon früh auch mit Sprechblasen experimentiert wurde. Zu der Zeit, als der Comic in den USA mit dem Abenteuercomic und dem Comic Book entscheidend neue Wege ging, herrschte hierzulande ein deutschnationales Klima, aber es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass die Übernahme von US-Comics weniger an den Nazis als am Fehlen einer geigneten Verlegerpersönlichkeit scheiterte. In Frankreich und auch im faschistischen Italien fanden sich solche Verleger. In Italien waren US-Comics vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg bereits so populär, dass nach dem Ausbleiben von amerikanischen Druckvorlagen einheimische Zeichner die begonnenen Titel weiterführten. An deutschen Zeichnern der 20er und 30er Jahre sind insbesondere Emmerich Huber (»Blaubandwoche«, 1924ff.), Otto Waffenschmied (»Dideldum«, 1929ff.) und Erich Ohser (pseud. e. o. plauen, »Vater und Sohn«, 1934ff.) zu nennen. Während Kindercomics besonders in den diversen Kinder-Kundenzeitschriften zum Abdruck kamen, brachten die Illustrierten auch Beispiele, die sich an den erwachsenen Leser wandten (z. B. »Lilo, die hübsche Braut« von Hans Kossatz ab 1940 in »Erika«). Im gesamten europäischen Raum war nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ein starkes Anwachsen der Comicliteratur zu spüren, mit starker Eigenproduktion vor allem in Belgien (»Tintin«, »Spirou«), das vom französischen Zensurgesetz von 1949 profitierte, aber auch in Italien und Frankreich. Bald nach 1945 erschienen Comics nach amerikanischem Vorbild in Deutschland, und zwar fast ausschließlich Comics für Kinder. Seither wird der Comic bei uns allgemein als Kinderliteratur empfunden. Eigenproduktionen wie die des Lehning (1953 »Sigurd« von Hansrudi Wäscher) oder Kauka Verlags (1953 »Fix und Foxi«) und die Einführung der Zeitschrift »Micky Maus« 1951 brachten eine rasche Popularisierung dieses für Verleger lukrativen Segments. In der DDR ging der Comic eigene Wege. Hier blieb bis zur Wiedervereinigung »Mosaik« von Hannes Hegen (1955ff.) das bekannteste Beispiel. Ein Einbruch im bundesdeutschen Verlagswesen für Comics erfolgte durch die in Amerika durch Horror-Comics ausgelöste und rasch nach Europa überschwappende Kampagne gegen »Schmutz und Schund«. Sie führte 1954 in den USA zum Comics Code, einer Art Selbstzensur der Verlage. Als starke Konkurrenz zum Bilderheft entwickelte sich das Fernsehen. Deutsche Comics wurden in den 50er und 60er Jahren nicht nur als Heft, sondern auch durch serielle Veröffentlichung in Zeitungen und Zeitschriften verbreitet. Hier gab es Comics für Kinder (»Mecki« von Reinhold Escher 1951ff. in »Hör zu!«, »Jimmy das Gummipferd« von Roland Kohlsaat 1953ff. im »Sternchen«, der Beilage des »Stern«) und auch für ältere Leser (»Nick Knatterton« von Manfred Schmidt 1950ff. in »Quick«, »Detektiv Schmidtchen« von Franz W. Richter-Johnsen 1954ff. in »Bild-Zeitung«). Insbesondere in den 50er Jahren führten Tageszeitungen mehrere Comicstrips mit Fortsetzungscharakter. Die 60er Jahre markieren für den Comic international eine Wende, und zwar in mehrerlei Hinsicht. In Frankreich und Italien begannen sich Fans und Intellektuelle für die Geschichte des Comic zu interessieren. Sie gründeten Clubs (Club des Bandes Dessinées, 1962) und standen damit am Beginn einer »Szene«, die Comics nicht nur als Gebrauchslektüre für Kinder, sondern als ernsthafte Literatur empfand. Dass sich Erwachsene für Comics interessierten, führte die Form zu neuen Inhalten. Der Comic wurde – wieder – erwachsen. Nachdem Künstler der Pop Art wie Andy Warhol und Roy Lichtenstein die »Gebrauchskunst« der Comics neu interpretiert hatten, gewann die (triviale) Bild-Literatur Aufmerksamkeit in Kreisen der Intellektuellen. In Deutschland fand der Comic Eingang in den Kunstunterricht (Visuelle Kommunikation). Im politisch geprägten Umfeld der Universitäten und Kunsthochschulen um 1970 sah man Comics als ein Massenmedium an, geeignet auch zur Erziehung »der Massen«. Im Zuge einer gesellschaftlichen Neuorientierung entstand in den USA der späten 1960er Jahre die Gegenkultur des »Underground«, die sich in »Comix« mit den vorherrschenden Themen Sex, Drogen und Musik gegen moralischen und politischen Konservatismus wandte (»Fritz the Cat« von Robert Crumb, »Freak Brothers« von Gilbert Shelton). Für den deutschsprachigen Raum war entscheidend, dass Comics jetzt nicht nur am Kiosk, sondern auch über den Buchhandel angeboten wurden (die von dem Belgier Hergé bereits 1929 konzipierte Serie »Tintin« als »Tim und Struppi« ab 1967). Voraussetzung dafür war die Einführung des Albums nach französischem Muster gewesen (Walter Neugebauer: »Winnetou«-»Zeichenfilmbuch« 1963). Bis in die 90er Jahre blieb das Album für den Buchhandel das Standardformat für Comics. Es setzte sich auch am Kiosk neben das Heft, was in erster Linie dem Erfolg von »Asterix« (1967; geschaffen 1959 von René Goscinny und Albert Uderzo) zu verdanken war. Zur Bildung einer Szene kam es bei uns erst Mitte der 70er Jahre. Das führte zu eigenen Publikationen (Verkaufslisten, Fachmagazine »Comixene«, »Die Sprechblase«), zu Comicbörsen als Treffpunkt und Handelsplatz und Anfang der 80er Jahre schließlich zur Etablierung eines Comic-Spezialbuchhandels (Comicläden). Das Comicmagazin »ZACK« bereitete hierzulande in den 70er Jahren den Boden für Comics frankobelgischer Provenienz. Im deutschen Buchhandel konnten »anspruchsvolle Comics für Erwachsene« erst in den frühen 80er Jahren ihren Platz behaupten, wurden dann allerdings rasch eine Modeerscheinung. Deutsche Comics dieser Zeit sind sichtbar von französischen Vorlagen inspirierte (1987 »Die Haie von Lagos« von Matthias Schultheiss, 1989 »Anna Stein« von Ronald Putzker). Höhere Auflagen erreichten humoristische Comics wie »Werner« (von Brösel, ab 1981), »Der bewegte Mann« von Ralf König (1987) und »Das kleine Arschloch« von Walter Moers (1990). Mit Angeboten für Kinder und für Erwachsene war der Comic aus Frankreich und Belgien im Europa dieser Jahre dominierend. Eine im westfranzösischen Angoulême veranstaltete Comicschau wurde zum Vorbild für den Comic-Salon von Erlangen (seit 1984, zweijährlich). Comiczeichner und -autoren wie Hergé, André Franquin, Jean Giraud alias Moebius und Enki Bilal genossen große Popularität. Comics machten einen wachsenden Anteil am Umsatz des Buchhandels aus, und auch die Medien widmeten der Bild-Erzählung zunehmend Raum. Die deutschen Verlage verließen sich weitgehend auf Importe. Eine der geschriebenen Belletristik vergleichbare nationale Bild-Literatur von Qualität und Breite entstand nicht. Defizite sind bis heute im epischen Bereich, der langen Comic-Erzählung, auszumachen. In den USA wurde der Zeitungscomic inzwischen vom Gagstrip beherrscht (»Peanuts«, »Hägar«). Das Comic Book stagnierte, bekam dann aber neue Nahrung durch Werke, die sich intelligent mit dem Superheldencomic auseinandersetzten (1986/87 »Watchmen« von Alan Moore und Dave Gibbons) oder dieses Genre neu interpretierten (1992 »Spawn« von Todd McFarlane). »Maus« von Art Spiegelman, das sich sich mit der Judenverfolgung eines Themas annahm, das bis dahin als mit der Form des Comic unvereinbar gegolten hatte, wurde 1986 von einem comicfremden Verlag als Buch veröffentlicht und bescherte dem Autor 1992 den Pulitzerpreis. Die amerikanischen Zeichner und Autoren entdeckten die Möglichkeiten, die der Comic ihnen bot, die aber in den USA bisher kaum genutzt worden waren. »Graphic Novels«, so das Schlagwort für umfangreiche Comicbücher, erreichten über den regulären Buchhandel ein Publikum jenseits des Superhelden-Mainstream. Während die neuen US-Comics auch in Europa angenommen wurden, entdeckten amerikanische und französische Verleger die Comicliteratur Japans. Dort hatte der Comic (→ Manga) nach dem Krieg interessante Entwicklungen genommen, die besonders Osamu Tezuka (»Astro Boy« 1951) zu verdanken sind. Zeichner und Autoren wie Sampei Shirato (»Kamui« ab 1964) und Kazuo Koike/Goseki Kojima (»Kozure Okami« ab 1970) entwickelten den Abenteuercomic weiter; Keiji Nakazawa begann 1973, seine Erinnerungen an den Abwurf der Atombombe auf Hiroshima aufzuzeichnen (»Hadashi no Gen«). Das Endzeitepos »Akira« von Katsuhiro Otomo (ab 1982) war der Auslöser für eine Neuorientierung des in Japan inzwischen höchst populären Mediums Comic; mit »Dragon Ball« (ab 1984) von Akira Toriyama und »Sailor Moon« von Naoko Takeuchi (ab 1992) explodierte der Markt. Typisch für diese Entwicklung war eine enge Verzahnung von Comic und Zeichentrickfilm (Anime). Im Laufe der 90er Jahre breitete sich der japanische Comic über Europa und die USA aus – so stark, dass er mittlerweile die nationalen Bild-Literaturen zu verdrängen droht. Auch in Deutschland machen Manga heute (2007) den Hauptteil des Umsatzes mit Comics aus, und zwar in Form von schwarzweißen Taschenbüchern, die – der Mode entsprechend – von vorn nach hinten und hauptsächlich von jungen Mädchen gelesen werden. Manga (und daran anschließend Manhwa (koreanische) und Manhua (chinesische Comics) sind hierzulande Teil einer Jugendkultur, die die Faszination für alles Fernöstliche, insbesondere Anime, Mode und Musik, umfasst. Die Vermarktung geschieht mehrgleisig; der Trickfilm zur Comicserie im Fernsehen erhöht die Buchverkäufe. Auch in Deutschland gezeichnete Manga, also deutsche Comics mit japanischer Bildsprache, erreichen eine große Fangemeinde. Das frankobelgische Album hat derweil mit schwindendem Interesse zu kämpfen; das betrifft sowohl Inhalte und Erzählweise als auch das Buchformat. In dieser schwierigen Situation eines Kulturwandels muss es überraschen, dass sich langsam eine eigenständige deutsche Comic-Literatur entwickelt, die allerdings noch weniger Umsatz- als Ideenbringer ist (Volker Reiche: »Strizz«, 2002; Flix: »Held«, 2003; im Mangabereich Judith Park: »Dystopia«, 2004; Anike Hage: »Gothic Sports«, 2006). Comics haben seit Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts häufig Einfluss auf andere Bereiche des Lebens genommen, so etwa auf die Bildsprache der Werbung und auf die Bildende Kunst. Besonders zum Film gibt es große Affinitäten, sei es der Zeichentrick- oder der Realfilm. Manch populäre Comicfigur verdankt ihre Beliebtheit den dazugehörigen Trickfilmen, manch populärer Comicstoff bot die Vorlage für Film- und Fernsehadaptionen in realer Kulisse. Die generelle Vermarktung von Comicfiguren hat zu einem umfangreichen Bereich an Mechandising-Artikeln geführt, von denen insbesondere der Disney-Konzern profitiert. Nur langsam setzt sich hingegen allgemein die Vorstellung durch, der Comic sei eine ernstzunehmende Literatur mit großer Bandbreite und vielen Möglichkeiten. Im Lehrangebot der Universitäten spielt der Comic eine unglückliche Nebenrolle (Ausnahme: das Institut für Jugendbuchforschung an der Frankfurter Goethe Universität). Um hier Besserung zu schaffen und um die eigene Comic-Geschichte adäquat aufzuarbeiten, entstand 2005 die Gesellschaft für Comicforschung. WEITERFÜHRENDE LITERATUR Theorie Scott McCloud: Comics richtig lesen (Hamburg 1994), Scott McCloud: Comics neu erfinden (Hamburg 2000), Benoît Peeters: Case, planche, récit. Comment lire une bande dessinée (Tournai 1991) Lexika und Allgemeines David Kunzle: The Early Comic Strip (Berkeley CA 1973), David Kunzle: The History of the Comic Strip. The Nineteenth Century (Berkeley CA 1990), Maurice Horn: The World Encyclopedia of Comics (Broomall PA 21999), Patrick Gaumer: Larousse de la BD (Paris 2004), Marcus Czerwionka (Hg.): Lexikon der Comics (Loseblattsammlung, Meitingen 1991 ff.), Roger Sabin: Adult Comics (London/New York 1993), Andreas C. Knigge: Alles über Comics (Hamburg 2004), Paul Gravett: Graphic Novels (New York 2005) Deutschland Andreas C. Knigge: Fortsetzung folgt. Comic Kultur in Deutschland (Frankfurt am Main/Berlin 1985), Bernd Dolle-Weinkauff: Comics. Geschichte einer populären Literaturform in Deutschland seit 1945 (Weinheim/Basel 1990), Gerd Lettkemann/Michael F. Scholz: »Schuldig ist schließlich jeder...« Comics in der DDR 1945/49-1990 (Berlin 1994), Achim Schnurrer/Hartmut Becker (Hg.): Die Kinder des fliegenden Robert. Zur Archäologie der deutschen Bildergeschichtentradition (Hannover 1979), Eckart Sackmann: Die deutschsprachige Comic-Fachpresse (Hamburg 2000), Burkhard Ihme (Hg.): COMIC! Jahrbuch (Stuttgart 2000ff.), Eckart Sackmann (Hg.): Deutsche Comicforschung (Hildesheim 2004ff.), Norbert Hethke/Peter Skodzik: 1. Allgemeiner Deutscher Comic Preiskatalog (Bd. 33 Schönau 2007), Siegmar Wansel (Hg.): Illustrierte deutsche Comic-Geschichte (Köln 1986ff.). Zeitschriften: Comixene (1974-82, 1994-96, 2003ff.), Die Sprechblase (1978ff), Comic Forum (1979-94,1998), Reddition (1984ff.), RRAAH! (1987-2001). Frankreich, Belgien, Niederlande, Italien Henri Filippini u. a.: Histoire de la bande dessinée en France et en Belgique (Grenoble 21984). Claude Moliterni: L’Aventure de la Bande Dessinée (Paris 1990), Thierry Groensteen: Asterix, Barbarella & Co. (Paris/Angouleme 2000); Evelien und Kees Kousemaker: Wordt verfolgt. Striplexikon der Lage Landen (Utrecht/Antwerpen 1979); Luigi F. Bona/Sergio Giuffrida (Hg.): Il Fumetto Italiano (Milano 1998). Zeitschriften: Phénix (1966-77), Les Cahiers de la Bande Dessinée (1984-90); Stripschrift (1968ff.); Fumo di China (1989ff.). USA und Großbritannien Coulton Waugh: The Comics (New York 1947), Brian Walker: The Comics Before 1945 (New York 2004), Brian Walker: The Comics Since 1945 (New York 2002), Ron Goulart: Over 50 Years of American Comic Books (Lincolnwood ILL 1991), Patrick Rosenkranz: Rebel Visions. The Underground Comix Revolution 1963-1975 (Seattle WA 2002), Roger Sabin: Comics, Comix & Graphic Novels. A History of Comic Art (London 1996), Paul Gravett/Peter Stanbury: Great British Comics (London 2006). Zeitschriften: The Comics Journal (1977ff.). Japan Frederik L. Schodt: Manga! Manga! (New York 1983), Jacqueline Berndt: Phänomen Manga. Comic-Kultur in Japan (Berlin 1995), Frederik L. Schodt: Dreamland Japan (Berkeley CA 1996), Amano Masano/Julius Wiedemann: Manga (Köln u. a. 2004), Paul Gravett: Manga. Sechzig Jahre japanische Comics (Köln 2006), Brigitte Koyama-Richard: Mille Ans de Manga (Paris 2007). (nicht signierter Beitrag von 217.81.25.38 (Diskussion) 17:58, 15. Okt. 2013 (CEST)) :Im gesamten europäischen Raum war nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ein starkes Anwachsen der Comicliteratur zu spüren, mit starker Eigenproduktion vor allem in Belgien (»Tintin«, »Spirou«), das vom französischen Zensurgesetz von 1949 profitierte :Sorry, bin da nicht geschichtsfest: Inwiefern galt das französische Zensurgesetz in Belgien (und hatte dort stärkere Auswirkungen auf die Comicproduktion als in Frankreich)? –– Burkhard Ihme (Diskussion) 03:13, 7. Nov. 2013 (CET) :Ist das überhaupt ok, das hier zu veröffentlichen? Beim Auszug in der Comicforschung stand dabei, dass Nutzungsrechte beim Brockhaus-Verlag liegen. Gilt das auch für diesen Text, ist eine Veröffentlichung unter freier Lizenz wie hier bei WP (auch auf Diskussionsseiten!) nicht so einfach möglich. --Don-kun • Diskussion 20:23, 15. Okt. 2013 (CEST) Ich nehme das auf meine Kappe. Ich habe Urheberrechte an diesem Text, und wem auch immer Brockhaus jetzt gehört, sie haben sich seit 6 Jahren nicht mehr bei mir gerührt. Eckart Sackmann (nicht signierter Beitrag von 79.215.215.53 (Diskussion) 15:09, 16. Okt. 2013 (CEST)) :Hm, na dann. Der Text ist sehr interessant und liegt inhaltlich in einigen Teilen nah am jetzigen Artikelabschnitt. Den finde ich von der Länge aber angemessener, dieser Text wäre mir zu lang und die Inhalte sollten eher bei Entwicklung des Comics (wo überhaupt vieles nötig ist) einfließen. Einiges zum 19. Jahrhundert war aber zumindest mir neu und da könnte man auch noch ein bisschen was hier in den Artikel hinein, vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere Aspekte. Die Entwicklung der Formate (Heft, ...) wird bei uns in einem eigenen Abschnitt behandelt, was ich passender finde. Inhalte dieses Textes einzuarbeiten ist aber erstmal kaum möglich, da im Text die Quellen nicht direkt angegeben sind und der Text selbst hier erstmals veröffentlicht wurde. Es gibt also keine Quelle, auf die man verweisen kann. Das ließe sich durch anderweitige Veröffentlichung des Textes lösen - oder du gibst für bestimmte Textstellen nochmal die genauen Quellen an. --Don-kun • Diskussion 19:53, 16. Okt. 2013 (CEST) ::Mittlerweile habe ich über den Geschichts-Abschnitt noch etwas drübergebügelt und auch an anderen Stellen des Artikel wurde einiges ergänzt. Zu den Bilderbögen und ihrer Bedeutung hätte ich gerne noch eine Quelle, um das besser (und besser belegt) erwähnen zu können. Vielleicht gehört das auch noch an anderen Stellen des Artikels erwähnt. Was die neueste Entwicklung betrifft, so sind Graphic Novels meines Erachtens ausreichend erwähnt. Die Verbreitung und Popularität von Mangas in den letzten 20 Jahren angeht, so fehlt mir einfach eine Quelle, auf die ich mich berufen kann. Was man dazu sagen kann ist zwar ziemlich trivial, aber gerade daher kaum konkret in Quellen zu finden. Auf ein Vorwort eines Buches, in dem darauf eingegangen wird, möchte ich mich eigentlich nicht berufen. Allgemein halte ich außerdem eine weniger Deutschland-zentrische Betrachtung im Artikel als im obigen Text für angebracht. Comics in Deutschland kann man separat betrachten. --Don-kun • Diskussion 20:18, 15. Apr. 2014 (CEST) ::Joachim Kaps hat zumindest bei vielen Gelegenheiten erwähnt, daß Manga etwa 90 % der Verkäufe im Buchhandelssegment Comic und Manga ausmachen (ein bißchen muß man da aufpassen, weil die Buchhändler da auch Cartoons, Witze und Comedy reinrechnen, und allein ein Bestseller von Eckart von Hirschhausen schmeißt da alle Zahlen durcheinander – allerdings weniger im Binnenverhältnis als vielmehr was Umsatzsteigerungen und -verluste betrifft). –– Burkhard Ihme (Diskussion) 01:45, 27. Jul. 2014 (CEST)